1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electrosurgical generator and, more particularly, to an electrosurgical generator including a fiber optic correction circuit configured to mitigate high and low frequency leakage currents associated with the electrosurgical generator.
2. Description of Related Art
Electrosurgical generators, e.g., radio frequency electrosurgical generators, configured for use in performing an electrosurgical procedure are well known in the art. Leakage currents, inadvertent currents between an electronic device and earth ground, are a serious concern in RF devices such as an RF electrosurgical generator/electrode system. Leakage currents may be attributed to low frequency leakage currents, which may be associated with the power source, patient leads and/or one or more outputs. Leakage current may also be attributed to high frequency leakage currents, such as, for example, bipolar leakage current and/or monopolar leakage current, each of which may be present at an energy platform terminal associated with an RF electrosurgical generator.
Methods for reducing and/or mitigating leakage currents are known in the art. More particularly, a method for mitigating leakage currents may include providing one or more isolation barriers in the form of an electrostatic shield at an RF output module of an electrosurgical generator. The RF output module may also include two transformers coupled together to form a coupling circuit that acts as an electrostatic shield. In this instance, a relay switch may be operatively connected to the RF output module and connected to a second output and/or load. The relay may include a contact shield enclosed in an earth potential shield associated with the RF electrosurgical generator.
Another method may include isolating the above relay by adding an opto-isolated barrier energized by one or more floating power supplies to the relay, which effectively places the relay on a patient side of the RF electrosurgical generator and eliminates the need for electrostatic shielding at the RF output module.
The disadvantages of the above-methods may include cost, transformer and/or relay efficiencies, size, and so on. In addition, in the instance where the coupling circuit is used as an electrostatic shield, the shield's own voltage represents an effective opening in the shield. This effective opening may cause unwanted electrical effects to neighboring electrical circuits, which, as can be appreciated by one skilled in the art, may cause the RF electrosurgical generator to function in a manner unintended by a user and/or manufacturer.